


Harry Potter and the Triwizard Support Group

by Val_Teal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum didn’t have all that much in common, would never have interacted under normal circumstances, but friendships based on shared experience can be far stronger than those based upon an enjoyment of one another’s company. Bonds formed like that are not as easily forgotten. So when the Tri-Wizard Tournament concluded with three teens traumatized and one dead, well they didn’t forget what happened. They had all been inside the tournament, to everyone else it was a game, but everyone else didn’t have dragons trying their damnedest to kill them. Everyone else didn’t have to worry that the people they loved most would drown if they failed to breathe under water for an hour. Everyone else didn’t have to go into an eerily silent maze filled with monsters and mind games meant to twist your soul into something darker. Everyone else didn’t know what they went through, didn’t know what Cedric went through in the months leading up to his death, but the three remaining champions did, and that lead to a special kind of friendship none of them could have predicted.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Cedric Diggory & Viktor Krum & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour & Viktor Krum & Harry Potter, Viktor Krum & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Harry Potter and the Triwizard Support Group

Introduction

  
Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum didn’t have all that much in common, would never have interacted under normal circumstances, but friendships based on shared experience can be far stronger than those based upon an enjoyment of one another’s company. Bonds formed like that are not as easily forgotten. So when the Tri-Wizard Tournament concluded with three teens traumatized and one dead, well they didn’t forget what happened. They had all been inside the tournament, to everyone else it was a game, but everyone else didn’t have dragons trying their damnedest to kill them. Everyone else didn’t have to worry that the people they loved most would drown if they failed to breathe under water for an hour. Everyone else didn’t have to go into an eerily silent maze filled with monsters and mind games meant to twist your soul into something darker. Everyone else didn’t know what they went through, didn’t know what Cedric went through in the months leading up to his death, but the three remaining champions did, and that lead to a special kind of friendship none of them could have predicted.

Their first real interaction went like this: Fleur found both boys in the courtyard and pressed mirrors into both their hands and told them, “we ‘ave seen theengs others ‘aven’t, and I wood like to speak with you both again. Say my name and we can speak through thees,” and walked away as if nothing had happened.

After that they talked every day, they talked about soft topics at first, compared cultures and countries, but as they grew to trust each other more they talked of things that were more personal. It started when Harry went back to the Dursley’s, he vented to them a bit, since he wasn’t getting any real replies from anyone else. It opened the flood gates for them all, they talked about fame and attention, about spotlights at a young age. Harry hadn’t thought Fleur’s beauty would have downsides but he quickly learned how wrong he was. She sympathized with him, she got attention for things she had no control over, she dealt with uncomfortable stares, and Viktor understood how hard it was to be famous. Harry told them about all the expectations, how the hat had disagreed with every wizard he had meat and told him he was better suited to Slytherin than Gryffindor.

A month after their first interaction conversation turned to the tournament. That conversation was full of tears and comforting words from all of them. Fleur and Viktor talked about how they had expected a fun filled game and had been terrified after the first task. Fleur admitted to feeling unprepared, as Bauxbaton had less focus on combat and defense and more on practical life skills and specialized fields of magic. After that Harry talked about how unprepared he felt as well, how he had been intimidated by the other competitors experience and years, how terrified he had been when he had be chosen. He talked about how he felt like he would die during every task, thinking _a basilisk couldn’t kill me but this stupid game will_. Which lead to him telling them both about all his previous years at hogwarts and the things that had happened to him. He didn’t know it but after that Viktor and Fleur talked without him, wondered why this was so normal for him, how he could talk about defying death each year like it was nothing. Then they started to wonder about hogwarts, about _what the hell was wrong with that school?_ And they decided to talk to Harry the next day.

The next day Harry was confronted with the truth. That he, no matter how famous or powerful he was, was just a kid who never had a childhood. Fleur and Viktor talked him through his life story and told him what the did at that age. He was cleaning a house and starving in a cupboard under the stairs? They were playing outside with their friends and finger painting. He was fighting Voldemort and Basilisks and Dementors? They were learning magic and playing quidditch and talking to friends about crushes. At first Harry just thought _that’s just how it is, I’m Harry the Freak_. But when he told them that his two friends just looked appalled and tried to set him straight. It took weeks. Harry was so convinced that he just wasn’t normal and that’s just the way it was that he couldn’t even understand what they were trying to say. Didn’t understand that he had choices. Until the wizarding world began to turn on him, before the paper began painting him as mad or attention seeking, before the people he loved continued to keep him in the dark on everything he knew and he realized that the only people he had right now, in this moment, were Viktor and Fleur.

Harry listened to them, really listened, and remembered the time he had run away, fully intending to leave the Dursley’s and never come back, and wondered why it hadn’t stuck, why everyone had decided for him that he was going back, why he had gone back at all. He voiced his thoughts to his new friends in such a quiet voice they barely heard him. He realized that he had tried to leave, had tried to get away but as soon as he was told to go back he had without a second thought. Realized he had always done what was expected of him, always done what he was supposed to do. It was Fleur who said it. It was Fleur who said, “so stop,” and that was it. It was as if Harry had been planning this his whole life, as if a switch in his mind had flipped, and suddenly he was sneaking out the window in the night with a trunk and a bit of money from his aunt’s purse. He went to London without telling anyone, knowing the Dursleys weren’t about to tell anyone, and decided to live his own life on his own terms.


End file.
